Justice League ( 2016 Version )
Justice League ( 2016 Version ) '' is a cartoon animated tv series created by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics. This story follows The Adventures of The Justice League. *Pairings: * Superman x Wonder Woman * Batman x Zatanna * Martian Manhunter x Dragon Goddess * Cyborg x Vixen * Green Arrow x Lady Death * Hawkman x Troia * Doctor Fate x Black Canary *John Constantine x Miranda Strange * Green Lantern John Stewart x Hawkgirl Other pairings will be revealed later on in the story. This is an original DC animated series inspired by The Justice League animated series and The New 52 movies. The story will take place in the New 52 universe. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Doctor Fate, Dragon Goddess, Cyborg, Zatanna, Green Arrow and Black Canary found the Justice League. Plot '' Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Doctor Fate, Dragon Goddess, Cyborg, Zatanna, Green Arrow and Black Canary unite and took down The White Martians and The Imperium when they came to invade Earth. They and other heroes unite to take down evil as The Justice League of America. Justice League Members * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) * The Flash * Aquaman * Martian Manhunter * Hawkgirl * Doctor Fate * Dragon Goddess * Cyborg * Zatanna * Green Arrow * Black Canary * Captain Marvel / Shazam * Mister Miracle * Big Barda * Orion * Zero * Supergirl * Power Girl * Red Tornado * Captain Atom * Electric * Green Lantern ( John Stewart ) * Lady Death * King Primal / Immortal Man * Time Mistress * Hawkman * Troia * King Phantom / Ghost Master * Vixen * The Atom * Atom Smasher * Reaper * Black Lightning * Deadman * Black Orchid * Huntress * Question ( Vic Sage ) * Fire * Ice * John Constantine * Miranda Strange * Etrigan ( Jason Blood ) * Element Woman * Plastic Man * Swamp Thing * Madame Xanadu * Scarlet King * Nightfire * Phantom Stranger * Crimson Firestorm / Dark Inferno / Hellfire Blaze * The Spectre * Blue Tempest / Twilight Zone / Yin-Yang Storm ''Allies *Queen Hippolyta'' *''Comissoner James Gordon '' *''General Phillipus'' *''Artemis of Bana-Mightball'' *''Alfred Pennyworth'' *''Lois Lane '' *''Jimmy Olsen '' *''Solovar ( Ruler of Gorilla City )'' ''A.R.G.U.S. '' ''Directors *Col. Steve Trevor '' *''Amanda Waller '' ''D.O.M.A. 'Director' *Ellen Yin'' ''Seasons Season 1 Season 2: Invasion Season 3: D.A.V.E. Revolution Season 4: Arkham War Season 5: Public Enemies Season 6: Apocalypse Season 7: The Wrath of Trigon Season 8: Civil War Season 9: Rebirth Season 10: Legendary Trinity War Trivial Information * ''' Naruto is an agent of Balance because he was born of Order and Chaos. He can manipulate the powers of Order and Chaos at the tip of his fingertips. '' * '' Minato Namikaze is a Lord of Order and Kushina Uzumaki is a Lord of Chaos. They believe that Order and Chaos can coexist. They were also members of The Justice Society of America. '' *'' Naruto was trained by Kent Nelson to be the next Doctor Fate. He was adopted by Kent as well.'' *'' Naruto serves a Liason between The Justice League and Justice League Dark. '' * '' Doctor Fate and Black Canary are the number 1 mystical power couple on Earth. Rivaling the might of Superman and Wonder Woman. '' * '' This story will feature the redone orgins of The Founding Members of the Justice League. '' * '' Dinah is the granddaughter of the Primordial Goddess Khaos and the niece of Gaia and Nyx '' * '' Kagome, Sango and Kikyo are daughters of the most powerful dragon, The King of Dragons, Bahamut. All 3 women commands all dragons. '' Category: DC Animated Universe Category: TV series Category: Cartoons Voices Main Cast * '' Tim Daly - Clark Kent / Kal-El / Superman '' * '' Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne / Batman * '' Susan Eisenberg - Diana of Themyscira / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman '' * '' Nathan Fillion - Hal Jordan / Green Lantern '' * '' Michael Rosenbaum - Barry Allen / The Flash '' * '' Josh Keaton - Arthur Curry / King Orin / Aquaman '' * '' Carl Lumbly - J'onn J'ozz / John Jones / Martian Manhunter '' * '' Maria Canals Barrera - Shayera Hol / Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl '' * '' Crispin Freeman - Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze / Doctor Fate '' * '' Moneca Stori - Kagome Higurashi / Dragon Goddess '' * '' Khary Payton - Victor Stone / Cyborg '' * '' Lacey Chabert - Zatanna Zatara '' * '' Neil McDonough - Oliver Queen / Green Arrow '' * '' Vanessa Marshall - Dinah Laurel Lance / Black Canary '' ''Alternate Versions *Justice League: United ( Golden Age / Silver Age of Heroes & Heroines Edition )'' *''Justice League: Days of Justice'' *'' Justice League: All for One, One for All ( Animated TV series )'' *''Justice League: Heroic Protectors ''